Hikari Sentai Maskman
'The Plot' Commander Sugata, a scientist, sage and master of every martial art has discovered the existence of the Underground Empire Tube. Once a peaceful kingdom, it is now a malignant force that wants to take over earth. To stop them Sugata recruits five young people to become the Maskmen. A year after, the Underground Empire Tube is ready to attack. Princess Ial is sent from Tube to spy above ground as Mio and falls in love with Takeru. She wishes for those underground and above ground to coexist. She is kidnapped and imprisoned in ice for her betrayal. As the Maskmen battle Tube, they learn about Ial and Igam's relationship, and a terrible dark secret about Zeba, the Tube leader. 'The Maskmen' Takeru - 'Red Mask '''Kenta - '''Black Mask '''Momoko - '''Pink Mask '''Akira - '''Blue Mask '''Haruka - '''Yellow Mask '''Ryo Asuka - '''X1 Mask 'Allies Commander Sanjuro Sugata Dr. Azuma Dr. Catherine Yu Lelai Doctor Akira Yamagata Akaike Kurokawa Mai Kozuki Ise 'Villains' Underground Empire Tube 'Weapons' *'Masky Blade' *'Masky Rod' *'Masky Tonfas' *'Masky Rotor' *'Masky Ribbon' *'Masking Brace' *'Laser Magnum' *'Shot Bomber' *'Jet Cannon' 'Maskmen Mecha' Great Five *'Masky Fighter' *'Masky Drill' *'Masky Tank' *'Masky Jet' *'Masky Gyro' Land Galaxy 'Episodes' #The Mysterious, Beautiful Runaway #Strange! The Dark Underground Castle #The First Step into the Unknown #Burn! F1 Spirits! #The Small Swordsman, Blue #The God Hand of Dreams #Explode! Kenta's Love #Burn! The Flower's Sword #Combine! Aura of Life #Igam vs. Takeru #The Refugee From Underground #A Challenge! The Pride of a Shinobi #Chase the Idol! #The Great Escape to the Blue Sky! #Farewell, Dear Flower! #Deadly! Blazing Baraba #Smash it! The Hellish Labyrinth #The Dear Bloodsucking Doll! #Apparition! Anagumas #A Trap! The Sinking Giant Robo #The Black Shadow of the Misty Valley #The Winds and Clouds of an Aura Storm! #Mio Who Has Become a Demon #The Grotto of the Boy Monster #Akira's Lover!? #Lives That Disappeared on Hot Sand! #Thief Knight Kiros! #Mio is Princess Ial!? #The New Lethal Weapon of Friendship #Mama!! Baraba's Scream! #It Appears! The Guardian Deity Igam Dragon #Oyobu's Lethal Dash #Takeru!! Severe their Love! #The Love and Murderous Intentive Blues #The Mystery of Zeba! The Forbidden Tomb #Elimination! The Destructive Twin Girls #Soldiers Who Bet on Their Dreams #The Time to Erase Takeru #Revival! The Mysterious X1 Mask #Resurrect! The Lovely Melody #Female Thieves Haruka & Momoko #Fly! The Poem of a Timid Boy #Akira Loses His Eyesight! The Mysterious Spell #Transform! Underground Empire Swordsman Akira #Prince Igam! You're a Woman! #Counterattack! The Bloody Pond's Secret #The Night Prior to the Attack! The Dance of Death #Baraba! Death by Treachery #The Revived Princess Ial #Zeba! His Hair-Raising Secret Identity #The Great Destruction of the Underground Empire Castle! 'Trivia' The series was broadcast in France as Bioman 2, being marketed as the direct sequel to Choudenshi Bioman. Maskman was the 1st Super Sentai series to have an additional/sixth ranger. 'Official Website' *Official Hikari Sentai Maskman website at super-sentai.net (Japanese) Category:Super Sentai Category:Seasons